


Candlelit Demons

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Sometimes Dean would be sad, offer a rueful smile and a half-hearted promise of, “Next time, Cas, I swear. Next time it’ll be awesome.” Other times he would be elated instead, still high on their triumph, even in the aftermath, and beaming with brilliance. He would exclaim, “Dude! Now <i>that</i> was awesome,” and Castiel would smile his own reserved smile as Dean pulled him into an unhurried kiss. <br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelit Demons

Castiel drew in a long slow breath, inhaling crisp air into his lungs. The cold autumnal night was pungent with the putrid stench of death and decay. Somehow, all of his and Dean’s dates seemed to end like this, the two of them catching their breaths for all the wrong reasons as adrenaline coursed through their veins. 

Sometimes Dean would be sad, offer a rueful smile and a half-hearted promise of, “Next time, Cas, I swear. Next time it’ll be awesome.” Other times he would be elated instead, still high on their triumph, even in the aftermath, and beaming with brilliance. He would exclaim, “Dude! Now _that_ was awesome,” and Castiel would smile his own reserved smile as Dean pulled him into an unhurried kiss. 

No matter what happened, Castiel believed that all their dates were – as Dean said – awesome. 

On this occasion, Dean reacted with sadness rather than elation. Castiel could see the slump of his shoulders as he cleaned the blood from his blade. “Cas,” he said, plaintive, and Castiel raised his head at the familiar nickname, his attention sharp and intense. “Next time, yeah? Next time we’ll manage to avoid these stupid fucking sons of bitches—” he punctuated his obscenities by kicking stones across the ground, releasing his pent-up frustration. “—long enough to have a freaking date.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand, Dean,” he said. “Is the definition of date not a social or romantic appointment or engagement? Given that we are in an established relationship, our spending time together with romantic intentions surmises to me that this is indeed a date.”

Dean smiled at that, moving close and swinging an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “Most conventional dates have candlelit dinners and movies,” he argued, but he seemed to have at least cheered up some as he led Castiel back to his beloved Impala. 

Undeterred, Castiel retorted, so seriously that Dean didn’t know whether to laugh or kiss the nonsense from his lips, “And _our_ dates have candlelit demons. Does that not suffice?”  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first delve into the Supernatural fandom. Please excuse poor characterisation and rookie errors. I'd love to hear some feedback on this, regardless. I'm considering expanding it into an AU-ish established relationship series with Destiel!hunters as the main focus. 


End file.
